Every Beat
by milo-g
Summary: ―Ni una palabra ―contestó el rubio, comenzando a desvestirse. Jean dejó escapar una risita y lo imitó, aunque él no tuvo tanta fuerza de voluntad como su compañero. Él sí le robó algunas miradas. Cada vez que pudo, delineó todas las formas y líneas de la espalda de Armin. Contó los lunares y las pocas cicatrices que allí estaban. Jearmin. Drabble.
Saludos. Traje Jearmin(?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

 **Advertencias:** este fic se desarrolla después del cap cincuenta... antes del final del arco de la familia real. Por ende, puede ser que contenga **SPOILERS** del manga. Lean bajo su propio riesgo. Igualmente, traté de no spoilear nada... en fin, el que avisa no traiciona :v

Disfruten.

* * *

― ¿Todos comprenden el plan?

― ¡Sí, señor! ―Exclamaron al unísono.

Cada uno fue a prepararse en su respectivo puesto. Todo debía estar listo para la noche.

―Chicos ―dijo Christa ―, ya están listas sus cosas.

Jean y Armin asintieron. Se dirigieron a la habitación de los varones, donde Christa les había dejado sus ropas.

―Oye, Armin ―Jean tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

―Ni una palabra ―contestó el rubio, comenzando a desvestirse.

Jean dejó escapar una risita y lo imitó, aunque él no tuvo tanta fuerza de voluntad como su compañero. Él sí le robó algunas miradas. Cada vez que pudo, delineó todas las formas y líneas de la espalda de Armin. Contó los lunares y las pocas cicatrices que allí estaban.

―Eres tan predecible ―habló Armin, poniéndose la camisa blanca ―, que ahora mismo estás haciendo una mueca.

Jean se sonrojó apenas y cambió la expresión de su rostro ―. Por supuesto que no.

―Y ahora me mientes ―Armin rio.

―Como sea ―Jean bufó y se acercó al rubio. Puso sus manos con suavidad en su cuello y acomodó la parte trasera de la camisa.

―Gracias ―murmuró.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse completamente, se miraron mutuamente. Era increíble lo diferentes que se veían.

―Creo que ya no veré a Christa igual que antes ―comentó Jean, mostrando su característica sonrisa ladina.

― ¿Dices que soy una fea Christa? ―Armin cuestionó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

―Digo que eres mejor Christa que Christa.

Armin solo sonrió y lo miró de arriba abajo ―. Tú eres igual a Eren así, solo que más alto. Y con cara de caballo.

Jean frunció el ceño sin estar enojado y abrazó a Armin por la cintura ―. Mira, has roto el corazón de este Eren. ¿Qué diría Mikasa si te oyera?

Armin bufó riendo ―, Mikasa sabe que no me gustan los Erens, me gustan los… ―Jean elevó una ceja ―, caballos.

Jean soltó una carcajada y acercó su rostro a Armin dispuesto a besarlo.

― ¡Asco! ¡No besaré a mi mejor amigo! ―Armin puso sus dos manos en la cara de Jean, riendo y evitando que lo besara.

Jean se separó apenas y se quitó la peluca color ébano, tirándola en algún lugar del suelo.

― ¿Y ahora? ―Le dio una sonrisa de galán.

―Mucho mejor ―Armin agarró sus mejillas y lo acercó a sus labios.

Se besaron apenas, suave. Sus besos siempre comenzaban así, luego se separaban, sonreían y volvían a besarse, una y otra vez, hasta que sus labios ardían.

Tres toques en la puerta los hicieron parar, pero no separarse. Christa apareció en la puerta con la boca abierta del asombro. No dijo nada y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Armin y Jean se miraron. El castaño soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Armin sin entender.

―Tienes puesta la peluca ―Jean siguió riendo.

Y cómo Christa no pondría cara rara, Jean estaba besando a Armin, vestido como ella. La situación era _rara_.

Armin suspiró, se quitó la peluca y enlazó sus manos en el cuello de Jean; luego, le robó un beso.

―Qué extraño, creí que hace un momento estaba con Christa ―dijo el castaño para molestarlo.

―Entonces que Christa te bese ―contestó Armin, quitando sus manos. Sin embargo, Jean lo abrazó más fuerte y también le robó un beso.

Y luego otro, y otro más después de ese.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si les gustó, pueden dejarme un review. Nos leemos por ahí~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
